Who'd A Thunk It?
by Chuu
Summary: What if instead there was a Reno/Yuffie date scene?


The Unseen Reffie Date!  
(which was never made in the first place, har har har XP)  
  
(It's the middle of the night and Reno is in the hotel room right NEXT to Cloud. He's looking out his window and at the rain storm boredly. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door)  
  
Reno:(turns around)Who's there?  
  
Yuffie:(walks into the room) Hey there!  
  
Reno:(walks towards her) Hey pest. What the hell are you doing up so late?...Isn't it past your bedtime?  
  
Yuffie:Oh, come on! I know you're not THAT bad! Don't you just wanna... hang out?  
  
Reno:....(turns his head towards Cloud's room) What about your little friends?  
  
Yuffie:Screw them! (scampers over behind Reno and starts to push him out) Let's go!  
  
Reno:Hey! What dou you think you're---  
  
  
(Main Lobby)  
  
Man:Tonight's enchantment night! All attractions are free!  
  
(Reno and Yuffie come down through the shute)  
  
Man:(turns to them) How 'bout it, you two? There's going to be an entertaining show at the event square!  
  
Yuffie:Ooooh! That sounds like fun!  
  
Reno:'Kay, let's go, babe.  
  
Yuffie:Don't call me "babe"!  
  
Reno:Whatever, pest.  
  
  
(Event Square)  
  
Man:Congradulations! You are our one hundrenth couple today!  
  
Reno:Great. We've made a world record.  
  
(Yuffie nudges him)  
  
Man:You two will be the leads in tonight's show!!!!!  
  
Reno:Eh?  
  
Man:Oh, now, it's not that hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you.  
  
Reno:I'm not sure about this...  
  
Man:Come this way (starts to walk away)  
  
Yuffie:Aw, common! (starts to drag him)  
  
Reno:This could be entertaining...  
  
  
(On Stage)  
  
Narrator:Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia. Princess Rosa was kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!!!  
  
(Reno is shoved onto the stage and a knight twirls over to him)  
  
Knight:Oh....you must be the legendary hero....Alfred!  
  
Reno:(looks around)Am I "Alfred"?  
  
Knight:(whispers)Uh, duh.  
  
Reno:That's a stupid name.  
  
Knight:AHEM! Oh...you must be the legendary hero...Alfred!  
  
(Reno rolls his eyes)  
  
Knight:I know it in my soul.  
  
(Reno shakes his head pitifully)  
  
Knight:Please...please save Princess Rosa!  
  
(Reno looks up at him curiously)  
  
Knight:(kneels and raises his arms up into the air) Now...please talk...to the king.....!!  
  
(The king dances over the stage to Reno and almost runs into him. Reno has to stumble out of the way in order not to get pushed over. He looks at the King critically)  
  
King:Oh, legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa....  
  
Reno:Ain't she supposed to be my beloved?  
  
(The knight nudges him)  
  
Reno:Hey...  
  
King:On the peak of a dangerous moutain... Dwells the evil dragon king, Valvados.....Who's kidnapped Princess Rosa.....  
  
Reno:(Why do they pause so god damned much?!)  
  
King:But.....you can't defeat the evil dragon king now! Talk to one who can help you...  
  
Reno:I'll talk to the knight. He didn't try to run me over.  
  
Knight:But I am....a lowly knight. How.....can I help you?  
  
Reno:Tell me how to kick the dragon's ass, duh.  
  
Narrator:Oh, what is going to happen next....? Oh....Legendary hero....Look!  
  
(The audiance the the real actors gasp. A girl in a dragon suit sweeps onto stage, holding Princess Rosa, which is actually Yuffie)  
  
Valvados:Gaaaaaaahhh!!!! I am the evil dragon king....Valvados!  
  
Reno:(Don't tell me this guy pauses a lot too!)  
  
Valvados:I have not harmed the princess......I have been expecting.....you!  
  
Yuffie:Please help me....legendary hero! (looks up at the girl in the dragon suit)Psst, was that good?  
  
Valvados:Gaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Here I come, legendary hero....Alfred!  
  
Reno:My name's not Alfred, it's Reno!  
  
Valvados:I already know....your name!  
  
Reno:It doesn't seem like it.  
  
Yuffie:(glares at him and hisses)Just shut up and play along!  
  
(Reno scratches the back of his head)  
  
Knight:(runs to Valvados and starts to hack at it with his wooden sword)Urrrrrgh!!!  
  
Valvados:(knocks the knight down effortlessly) Gaaaaahhhhh!!!!! What now.......legendary hero?!  
  
Reno:Heheh (goes over to Yuffie and kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Yuffie:!!!!!! (stands up and slaps him)  
  
Reno:(on the ground)Aw, f***!!!  
  
Valvados:HEY!  
  
Yuffie:(pushes Valvados off stage and chases everybody else off in anger, then grabs Reno by the rat tail and drags him off)Stupid play....  
  
  
(Main Lobby)  
  
Yuffie:That was stupid.  
  
Reno:(rubbing his cheek)...Yeah. Listen, pest, for that, next time our little group fights I'm taking you out first.  
  
Yuffie:Nyeh. Hey, let's go watch the fireworks! I love fireworks...  
  
Reno:'Kay, pest. (runs to the shute of the Round Square)  
  
Yuffie:(running after him)Stop calling me that! (goes down the shute also)  
  
  
(Round Square)  
  
Woman:Do you want to ride the Gondola?  
  
Yuffie:Yeah, sure!  
  
(Reno heads for the Gondola secretly)  
  
Woman:Here are two tickets. Have fun.  
  
Yuffie:(turns around)Hey Reno let's....(looks around)Reno?!  
  
Reno:Come on, slow poke.  
  
Yuffie:Hey! (runs into the Gondola before it takes off)  
  
  
(Inside the Gondola)  
  
Yuffie:(looking out the window)Hey lookie!  
  
Reno:What?  
  
Yuffie:CooooOoOooooOOOoolllll.....  
  
(Reno leans forward and looks out, too)  
  
(They look out the window for a bit, then sit down and look at each other)  
  
Reno:So, why don't you hate me?  
  
Yuffie:(looks up at him) I don't really have a reason....why?  
  
Reno:Just wanted to know why you're not trying to kill me like all your other little friends, that's all.  
  
Yuffie:Oh.  
  
(pause)  
  
Yuffie:(looks down nervously)I don't think any of them like me. They're always leaving me behind....(she looks up and throws her arms to the side in emphasis) And they don't even care about what I have to say or how I feel about all their stupid decsisions!  
  
Reno:Heheh...(he leans walks over and sits next to him)Why do you even hang out with them, then?  
  
Yuffie:....I have no where else to go...Besides! (stands up and faces him)When this is all over I'm going to steal all their materia and money just for payback of all the things they've done to me!  
  
Reno:(stands up too)You're funny.  
  
(The ride stops)  
  
(Reno quickly gives Yuffie another peck on the cheek and runs for it)  
  
Reno:(from off screen)See ya, babe!  
  
Yuffie:HEY!!!!!  
  
  
~end ^^;;~  
Chuu:I needed to write a Reffie. And besides, I was hoping that in the remake we all thought squaresoft was going to do(but after all this RPGFan says that its interview with square said it's not in the making...maybe that will change in the near future?) they were going to put more dating scenes, quite possibly a reffie(though I just -KNOW- how unpredictable that is...XP) So, after hearing the news from RPGFan, I just decided to make up what I thought should of happened. Reno may be a little more talkative then usual, but I just thought that may be how he would be like if he talked more in the game. Please review~! ;-; 


End file.
